Reviews by people concerning offerings (eg. consumer products, services) are helpful to other people in determining the quality and/or nature of the offering. This information can be used in making a decision about that offering. The Internet is a powerful platform for writing and publishing such reviews. Subsequently, there exist multiple reviews from different people providing different viewpoints concerning each particular offering. While having multiple viewpoints is helpful, users must extract the unique benefits and drawbacks from various scattered sources of information to form an opinion. This process is time-consuming and challenging and must be repeated by each user researching an offering. Also, since reviews are static, they can become outdated and irrelevant. Most Internet users do not write reviews because it can be challenging; writing reviews is time-consuming, and reviewers often repeat points that have already been stated.
From the above it is seen that a new method for reviewing an offering is needed.